


Centum

by maxwellandlovelace



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hijacked Peeta, POV Peeta Mellark, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwellandlovelace/pseuds/maxwellandlovelace
Summary: She said real. But can he trust her?





	Centum

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a 'proper' drabble (100 words) a shot and this is the result. Massive thanks to @papofglencoe, because you are awesome! <3

_ Real. _

 

She said it. When her nightmares claimed her sleep again. After she let me comfort her. With my arms. My lips. With every part of me.

 

_ She’s lying. _ She did it once. What’s keeping her from doing it again? Using me. I’m weak. I’d let her do it a hundred times. Then a hundred times more.

 

Drool. Blood. Dripping from the corners of its mouth. The reborn tribute I slaughtered. 

 

_ Slit her throat. _

 

Softness. Warmth. Surrounding my hands, easing my grip.

 

Silver eyes meet mine. She is bringing me back. To her.

 

I know. It’s real for me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you like this, please drop me a line. I'm maxwellandlovelace on tumblr.


End file.
